


Danny's Eyes

by EAMWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAMWriter/pseuds/EAMWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to Season 1 Episode 23.  After Danny went home with Rachel, Grace calls Steve in a panic and Steve can't get to Danny fast enough.  Steve finally admits his feelings to Danny, but when a second crisis occurs Steve may lose what he never had.  Danny Whump/Steve Angst. Requited Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Eyes

First Time posting a Fan Fiction, please be kind. Also, not a medical professional so all symptoms are made up to fit the story. All characters are not mine. Slash – don’t like don’t read.  Italics mean the character is thinking the thought.

DANNY'S EYES

                       Steve was trying not to break any traffic law.  He was trying real hard, but if he caught one more red light he was going to run it.  He had to get to his partner, his friend.  He knew Danny was fine or the hospital wouldn’t have discharged him, but when Grace called hysterical to say that her mother left Danny alone to take care of himself, Steve wanted to throttle Rachel.  

               During the drive, Steve kept replaying the last 48 hours.  He had heard Danny before he saw him.  Danny was coughing. Even from that distance, Steve heard him wheezing.  He turned and saw Danny slump against the wall, _Damn, Damn, Damn_. Steve thought as he sprinted.   “Danny have you been shot?”  He helped Danny pull off his vest looking for the gunshot wound.  _Those eyes, those pleading eyes that screamed HELP ME.  You looked directly at me, asking for help I couldn’t_ _give._   

               “I can’t breathe. . . “ Danny wheezed

               Jenna ran to see what might have caused Danny’s current situation.  It took Steve a couple of seconds to decide to leave Danny and run after her.  He was several steps behind her.  She stopped him, “. . . biological . . . We have to get Danny to the hospital.”  

_My god Danny!  I couldn’t think; I started to panic.  I had to focus.  I had to process a plan.  I had to save you._

               Steve grabbed the steering wheel even tighter as he remembered Kono’s panicked voice.  As Steve turned the corner he saw Danny convulsing.  “Danny, Danny, stay with me.”  Steve said as he dropped to his knees beside Danny.  Steve placed Danny’s Kevlar vest on the ground, Chin and Steve laid Danny down with his head resting on the vest so we wouldn’t hurt himself. 

_Where is that ambulance?_

               HPD was starting to approach, but Chin and Kono pushed them back.  Obviously they thought they might be in danger.  

_Oh God Danny, I have never been that scared._

“Where is the ambulance?!” Steve shouted.  Steve contemplated putting Danny in the Camaro and driving him to the hospital himself, but luckily the ambulance pulled up.  The EMT’s grabbed their equipment, ran up and asked what happened.  As they reached down to take Danny’s vitals, Jenna told them that he was exposed to something biological.  The EMTs looked up.  The younger EMT took his hands off Danny.  Steve could tell he was afraid and was about to step forward when the older EMT shouted to snap out of it and do his job.  The EMTs made Five-0 stand back.  Chin had to pull Steve away.    

              Steve kept his eye on the younger one.  Steve could tell that the younger EMT was still nervous and fumbling with his equipment.  _He didn’t know what he is doing.  Danny you couldn’t wait for him to get his act together._ Steve broke away from Chin.  

              “Sir, I need you to step back. This is difficult enough without interference,” The EMT said sternly.

               “I am a trained military medic, I can help.”  Steve said as he pointed at the younger EMT, “He can’t.”

                “Okay, hand me that bag and hold his shoulders I need to get his vitals,” The EMT said.  After the examination and the EMT started an IV, Danny was swooped into the ambulance.  Five minutes before they arrived at the hospital, Danny suddenly stopped convulsing.  _I didn’t know what scared me more seeing you convulse or when you stopped._  

                 Steve’s gripped tightened around the steering wheel again when he remembered the doctor telling him if they didn’t find out what Danny was exposed to that he was going to die, soon.   _Danny, I will never get your eyes out of my nightmares.  Those pleading, desperate eyes.  By the grace of God Jenna figured out that it was Sarin and you were saved._

_Danny, how can I tell you what I am feeling?  How can I tell you that I love you?  How can I tell you that I nearly fell apart in the hospital?  You are such an amazing father.  The way you made Grace feel okay even though you felt miserable.  I believed that you thought her picture was the most amazing picture ever drawn, but to you I guess it was.  You looked so happy in the hospital lying with your family; with Rachel in your arms.  Why do you keep trying to get back with her?   She is not for you, she keeps hurting you.  I know that it is definitely not my business and I do not begrudge you being happy, but Rachel is not the one for you.   How could she leave you alone if she loves you?_

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                 Steve was at the Palace talking with his team, when Steve received the call from Grace.  Danny had placed Steve’s number on Grace’s cell telling her to never call Steve unless it was an emergency.  Steve’s heart went into his throat  

                 “What’s wrong?” Kono asked.

                 “It’s Grace,” Steve responded to Kono.

                 “Gracie, are you okay?”  Steve asked.

                 “Uncle Steve, I know I am not supposed to call.”  Gracie started to cry.

                  “Gracie, just slow down and breathe and tell me what is wrong.”  Steve was trying to be comforting.

                  “We dropped Danno at his apartment.  I asked if he could stay at our house, but they both said no.”  She was trying really hard to catch her breath.  “Uncle Steve, we just left him all alone.  We shouldn’t have done that.  I heard the doctor tell Mom to watch Danno for coughing and a fever.  The doctor said he shouldn’t be left alone for a few days.  Uncle Steve, I am scared.  My daddy almost died, I didn’t want to leave him.”  Gracie’s voice broke Steve’s heart.

                   “Don’t worry sweetie, I will go get him and bring him to my house.”  Steve wished he could give her a hug.  

                   “What if he won’t go?”  She asked.

                   “He can’t refuse Super Seal.  I will let you know when I got him.”  Steve assured her.

                   “Thank you,” Grace said quietly.

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                    Steve reached Danny’s apartment and bounded up his stairs.  He was about to knock when he heard coughing.  Danny was coughing so much that Steve wasn’t sure how Danny could be breathing.  He grabbed his keys and found Danny’s spare house key.  Danny had given him his key a couple of months ago.  “. . .  only in case of emergencies.” 

                    Steve opened the door, “Danny? Danny, where are you?” 

                    “Cough, cough, cough,” was Danny’s response. 

Steve ran towards the bathroom, he opened the door slowly as not to hit Danny with it.  Danny was on the floor in the same position he was in the day before with those pleading eyes.  Danny was holding a towel.  There was a small amount of blood on the towel.  

                     “Let’s get you back to the hospital,” Steve said as he knelt by Danny, remembering what Gracie said about fever, he touched Danny’s forehead. “No fever, good.”

_“_ I’m okay. The doctor said this may happen.  Can you get me some water?”  Danny continued coughing.

                      Steve ran to the kitchen got a glass and went back to the bathroom.  Danny took the glass and gratefully drank the water slowly.  “There is some medicine on top of the sink; can you get it for me?”  Danny asked.  

                      Steve gave him the medicine which helped the coughing.  “Your coughing up blood, I am going to at least call the doctor.”

                       “Not necessary, the doctor said to expect some blood as long as it is not excessive.”  Danny tried to ease Steve tension.  “Don’t make your aneurism face.  On the front room table you will see the Doctor’s instructions, it says that.”  With that Steve left the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with the Doctor’s notes and sat next to Danny on the bathroom floor to read it. 

                      “Okay, but you are coming home with me. The note says you are not to be left alone.  Just sit there while I pack for you.”  Steve ordered.

                      Steve returned ten minutes later, “Do you have a thermometer?  The note says we have to watch for a fever and I don’t have one.”  

                      “In the medicine cabinet,” Danny pointed.  “It is the kind you put in the ear and press the button.  I got it for when Grace stays over.”

                       “Okay we’re ready, but I have to send a text first.” Steve told him.

_Text:  Grace, I got Danno.  I told you he would come with me.  I will make sure he calls you in the morning.  Love Uncle Steve._

                       Two seconds later Steve got a reply.  Text:  _I love you too, thank you._ Steve smiled and helped Danny stand up and walked him to his car.

                       The ride was quite, Danny slept most of the way.  When they drove up to his house, Steve parked the car close to the front door.  He reached over and shook Danny’s shoulder, “We’re here.”  Danny woke up and started to open the door.  “Wait a second, let me help you.”  Steve was about to open the driver’s door, but he stopped and looked back at Danny.  “Danny, I want you to sleep in my bed with me."  Danny raised his eyebrow  "Don’t look at me like that, I need to keep an eye on you and I am really tired.  If you are in the guest room, I won’t be able to sleep.”

                      “Okay, I am too tired to fight you.”  Danny yawned. 

                       Steve opened Danny’s door and Danny got out of the car.   Steve handed Danny his key so he could let himself in as Steve went to the trunk and pulled out Danny’s suitcase.  By the time Steve caught up, Danny had left a trail of clothe in Steve’s bedroom and had started the shower.  

_Crap, there are no towels in there.  Just walk in there and put them out.  Just don’t look.  You are not thirteen anymore in the boys shower.  You can do this._

                        “Here are towels,” Steve said as he entered the bathroom.

                        “Thanks Babe, I needed to get the hospital smell off me,” Danny responded.    

                        “No Problem,” Steve couldn’t resist looking.  

_You couldn’t be a grown up, and look at you, you’re hard._

                         Steve sat in the chair in his room waiting for Danny to finish his shower.  He had calmed himself down prior to Danny coming out of the bathroom.  Danny came out after blow drying his hair.  He didn’t style it; he only dried it so it flopped over his face.  He had a towel wrapped around his waist.  “Thanks Babe, don’t try any funny stuff.”  Danny smiled, removed his towel and crawled under the covers – NAKED.    

_This is not good, how can I sleep now._

                        Steve went into the bathroom, closed the door and changed into loose fitting sweat pants. He turned off the lights except for the nightstand light. He laid on top of the sheets, propped up some pillows, pulled out a sports magazine and started to read.

                        “I thought you were tired?”  Danny asked.

                        “I am, but I need to quiet my brain.”  Steve responded looking down at the back of Danny’s hair. 

                         “I am sorry Babe. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”  Danny rolled on his back looking up at Steve. “Why did you come to my Apartment?’

                         “I couldn’t leave you alone.  Why didn’t you go to Rachel’s?”  Steve asked, immediately regretting that he did.  “Sorry, you don’t need to answer,”   Steve paused a few seconds before continuing, “I know you love her, but Danny she doesn’t treat you right.”  

                         “I loved her Steve.”  Danny exaggerated the past tense. “I realized tonight I am officially over her.  She told me that she and Stan are working on their relationship.  I knew I was over her, because I was okay with that.”  Danny noticed a smile on Steve’s face.  When Steve saw Danny look at him he quickly stopped smiling. 

                         “What was that?’ Danny asked.

                         “What was what?” Steve was trying to act as if nothing happened.

                         “You smiled.”  Danny responded.

                         “Danny I am not going to lie to you.  Rachel never treated you right.  When Grace called me and said that bitch left you alone, I was furious.”  Steve raised his voice.

                         “Hey, don’t call her that.  She is Grace’s mother.  You need to respect that.”  Danny voice was angry.  “Anyway I told her I would call you.  I was about to and started to have that coughing fit and presto Super Seal just shows up.”

                         “I am sorry, you are right.  It is not my place . . . but Danno . . .”  Steve looked down at him.  “Danny you scared me more than I thought was possible.  You don’t understand, I was watching you die before my eyes.  You couldn’t breathe, you were convulsing, and I couldn’t help you.  I didn’t know how much longer you had, but it was less than an hour.  In less than sixty minutes I would have lost my best friend.”  Steve paused and looked into Danny’s eyes.  “Danny that's a lie. I have to be honest, it is more than that.  I know you are straight, but I am not.  I have been hiding who I am and my feelings for you, but the last few days have been too much.  I know I am probably ruining our friendship, and you probably don’t want to hear this lying in my bed, naked, but Danny I love you.  I have never loved anyone the way I love you.”  Steve paused again and couldn’t read Danny’s expression.  ”You don’t have to worry, I won’t try anything, but I need to know you are okay, so please stay here for the next couple of days.  After that, if you want to transfer back to HPD, I won’t stop you.”  Steve finally took in a long breath.  He looked down at Danny and saw those eyes looking back at him.  Steve blinked and looked up at the ceiling.  A tear escaped his eye; he hoped that Danny wouldn’t see it.

                        Danny let out a small chuckle.  

                        “Don’t laugh at me Danny, I am sorry if you are uncomfortable, but please don’t laugh at me,”   Steve’s voice sounded pained.

                        “I am not laughing at you, Neanderthal. I am laughing at us.”  Danny smiled up at him. 

                        “I don’t get it.”  Steve looked back.

                         Danny reached up and gently wiped Steve’s tear and left his hand at the side of Steve’s face.  Steve leaned his face into it and closed his eyes.  “I am laughing at the fact that I am supposed to be this top notch detective in the elite Five-0 division and I didn’t realize you were a gay man in love with me and you my dearest friend, super seal, ninja with spidey sense, didn’t realize that I am madly and desperately in love with you too.”  Steve’s eyes popped open and looked down upon Danny’s smiling face.  Danny reached his hand behind Steve’s head and brought him down to kiss him.  

                         Their first kiss was gentle and loving.  Steve lifted his head slightly, before lowering it again to kiss him.  As Steve kissed Danny, he separated Danny’s lips with his tongue.  Danny moaned quietly.  Steve slid down Danny’s body, letting Danny feel his excitement.  Steve could feel Danny’s hard erection.  He pressed his lips harder into Danny. Danny opened his mouth wider so Steve could explore his mouth with his tongue.  Steve obliged as he pressed into Danny’s leg.  

                         Suddenly everything changed.  Steve felt Danny tense and push both hands into his chest, trying to shove Steve off.  For a moment, Steve thought he was being rejected, that he somehow misread the signs.  As Steve quickly lifted from Danny, Danny rolled over and started to violently cough.  

                         “Danny, sit up,” Steve ordered.  He grabbed the towel on the floor and handed it to Danny.  He ran to the bathroom to get some water and grab the medicine.  

                          After an eternity, Danny finally stopped coughing.  There was blood on the towel and Danny was spent.  “Lie down and try to get some sleep.”  When Danny tried to lie down, he started coughing again.

                           “I have an idea. Slide forward.”  Steve crawled in behind him and leaned Danny back.  Danny reclined into Steve’s chest and fell asleep.  

                           Steve couldn’t believe what had just happened.  _Danny loves me.  I am lying here with my best friend in my arms.  How did I miss that he was gay?_ Steve decided he didn’t care because he was truly happy for the first time in years.

                          It was 3:00am in the morning.  “Get that out of my ear,” Danny swatted Steve’s hand.  

                           “I think you are running a fever, I need to see what your temperature is. The doctor said to bring you back in if you get a fever of 102 degrees.  I need to check, stop swatting me.”  Steve put the thermometer back in his ear.   “Okay it is 99.8, you are still in the safe zone.”

                           “Can I go back to sleep now?”  Danny asked irritated.  He didn’t wait for answer.  Danny had rolled over Steve’s leg and he was already asleep.

                           “Steven, get that out of my ear, you just took it,”    

                            “It is 101 and I took it an hour ago.”  Steve’s voice was worried.

                            “Last I did math, 101 is less than 102, GO TO SLEEP.”  Steven lay back on the pillows with the thermometer in his hand ready if he needed it.

                             Steve woke with a start.  Danny was gone, the thermometer was gone.  “Danny?”

                             “In the bathroom, I will be right out.”  Steve heard Danny rummaging through his cabinets.

                              “What are you looking for?  I can tell you where to look if you just ask me.”  Steve was annoyed.  

                              “If you must know I am looking for . . . cough. . . never mind I found it.”  Danny shouted.

                              Danny came out of the bathroom, naked and holding a bottle of lubricant.  He had a smile on his face like he won the lottery.

                              Steve said, “I don’t think that is a smart idea, you are coughing and have a fever.”

                              “You worry too much; you are starting to sound like me.  I’m okay.” He crawled into bed next to Steve, making sure he didn’t get to close.  He didn’t want Steve to feel how hot he was.   “I figure as long as you don’t deprive me of oxygen I should be fine.”  With that he poured some lube on his hand and reached under the cover.  

                              Steve shuddered as Danny rubbed his hand down the inside of his leg and back up again.  Danny didn’t waste much time and lightly rubbed his hand over Steve’s erection.  Danny pulled the covers down to view Steve in all his wonderful glory.  “Not bad for an army man,” Danny kept stroking. 

                               “Navy . . . you idiot . . . “ Steve could hardly talk. He was in ecstasy.  His hands were pressed against his headboard.  His back was arched.  His moaning was growing louder.  Danny stroked him faster, rubbing from the base, along the shaft and twisting over the head.  Steve couldn’t prevent it any longer.  He released his pleasure with an arched back and a loud moan.  Steve laid there panting, trying to catch his breath.  Steve bent down to kiss Danny.  Danny pressed his hand into his chest.

                                “Why don’t you clean yourself up first?”  Danny smiled and laid back. 

                                “I think I will take a quick shower.  Will you be okay?”  Steve asked.

                                “Yes, babe,” Danny replied.

                                Steve left the bed.  As he entered the bathroom he turned back to see Danny looking at him.  Danny face was one of pure joy.  _I am blushing, how can I be blushing – he has definitely turned me into a thirteen year old boy._

                                Though the shower was quick, he felt refreshed.  Steve was the happiest he had been in years.  During the shower he heard Danny cough a few times, but nothing significant.  Steve saw the thermometer on the bathroom counter, picked it up and pressed the on button.

                                “Danny!!” Steve ran into the bedroom.  “What the hell is this?  You have a fever of 102.4.”  Steve heart was once again in his throat.  “We need to get you to the hospital.”

                                “Sorry Babe, I know.  I am already dressed.”  Danny tried to look innocent.

                                “Danny, you shouldn’t play around!  This is serious.”  Steve quickly got dressed and grabbed his keys. 

                                In the car Steve went into a full Danny style rant.  He ranted about Danny not caring about anybody else, about him thinking he was invincible.  He reminded him that he had Gracie to think about.  That he didn’t know how he would tell Gracie that Danny got sick on his watch.  Danny sat silently throughout the drive.  His head hurt, he was burning up, Steve’s driving was making him nauseous and for the last hour or so he the twinge in his abdomen had grown increasingly painful.  Worst of all he felt guilty for making Steve worry, again.

                               “Well are you going to say something?”  Steve glared as he pulled up and parked at the ER entrance. 

                               “I’m sorry, I truly am.  I just wanted to . . .” Danny tried to finish but he started coughing violently. Danny managed to open the car door before he vomited.

                              Steve got out of the car and ran to Danny’s side.  “Jesus Danny,” Steve’s worry increased, “There is a lot of blood.”  Because of the blood, Danny was prioritized and taken quickly back into the examination area.  As they were going through the doors a nurse stopped Steve and said, “Sorry sir, family only.”

                              Danny saw Steve’s devastated face.  He looked back at the nurse and asked, “Can he come with me? He is my partner.”  Both men looked at each other catching the double meaning.

                             “Oh, I am sorry, please come with us sir.”  The nurse smiled.  

  _5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                             Danny was put in a stall and the curtains were closed around him.  The nurses settled him in a gown and took his vitals.  They provided him with a bowl in case he vomited again.

                             “How is he?”  Steve asked.  

                             “The Doctor will be in shortly to talk to you,” the nurse smiled again.

                              “Steve don’t worry I will be fine.  It is just a minor setback.”  Danny tried to alleviate Steve’s anxiety, but he wasn’t convinced himself.  The pain in his abdomen had increased to intolerable levels and he was struggling to breathe again.  

                              Before Steve could respond the Doctor entered with the nurse following close behind.  He looked at the chart and reached for Danny’s hand and took his pulse.  After poking and prodding Danny, the Doctor directed the Nurse to draw blood, urine and ordered an MRI. 

                             “How is he?” Steve asked the Doctor.

                             “We will need to run some tests to determine the cause of his fever and the blood.  The MRI will hopefully pinpoint where Mr. Williams is bleeding from.  If not we may have to do exploratory surgery.”  The Doctor looked at Danny, “We don’t want to be doing invasive surgery with you running a fever.  The nurse will arrange for the tests, we should have the results within an hour.”  The doctor closed the chart and moved to the next patient.

                             Steve sat next to Danny while the Nurse drew his blood.  She was about to leave when Steve asked what his temperature was.  “103.8” She replied and left.

                             Steve put his hand on Danny’s forehead, “Ah Danny you are really sick.  I should have taken you to the hospital as soon as you took your temperature, instead of . . .”  

                            “I know, but I just wanted to see your face.  I have seen your other faces; I wanted to see that one.”  Danny looked at Steve.

                             “What are you talking about, what face?’  Steve sat next to Danny again and held his hand.

                             “I have fantasized about that face for almost a year. You know the happy ending face.”  It was Danny’s turn to blush.  Steve moved Danny’s hand to his face and kissed it.

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                             While Steve waited for Danny to return from the MRI, he tried to read magazines, but his mind would not be stilled.  He was worried about Danny. He was growing increasingly frustrated that the tests were taking too long.  Danny’s fever was now 104 and he didn’t even attempt to hide the pain. Steve then replayed their night together, the happiness he felt finding out that Danny loved him too.  He was irritated that it took them so long to figure it out – wasted time.  His mind flipped again.  He needed to ask Danny about Rachel. Steve couldn’t get the happy family scene out of his head with Rachel lying in his arms.  Danny did love Rachel, he married her, had a baby with her – what did that mean for them?   He needed Danny better, they had much to discuss.  Steve’s phone rang. He looked down and saw Grace’s number. _Damn, what do I tell her?_

                              “Hello, Gracie.  I know it is morning and I said I would have your dad call, but . . .” Steve stopped because Grace interrupted him.

                               “Is Danno okay?  What’s wrong?”  Grace’s voice was rising.

                               “He has a little fever, so I wanted him checked out.  He is with the Doctor now.  Grace don’t cry, he will be okay.  Grace please stop crying, Danno will be fine.”  He was expecting Danny to be brought in any moment, but when the Doctor came in with a concerned look, Steve knew something was wrong.  “Gracie, is your mom there?”  Grace handed the phone to her mom.  “Rachel, this is Steve.  Danny is back in the hospital, something is wrong they are checking on him now.  I will call you when I know more. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

                              ”What is going on?  He is getting worse!  What is wrong with him?”  Steve bombarded the doctor with questions, finding it difficult to control his growing fear.

                              “We need to take him directly to surgery.  He had an undiagnosed ulcer and with all his coughing it has caused a tear in the already weakened lining.  It has a small leak now, but it is on the verge of rupturing.  The Operating Room is being prepped and we will begin surgery in a few minutes.  The surgery should last about two hours.”  The doctor informed Steve.

                             “What can I do?”  Steve asked.

                             “You can come up and be with him for a few minutes before we take him in.”   The doctor told Steve. 

                             “Danny don’t worry, I will be right here waiting for you.”  Steve took Danny’s handed in both his hands and sat next to the bed. Danny looked up at him, once again with the pained eyes. 

                             Ten minutes later the orderlies were back again wheeling Danny down the corridor.  Steve walked beside them not relinquishing Danny’s hand until he was not allowed to go any further. Rachel, Grace, Kono and Chin all arrived shortly after and they all waited.  

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                           “How long is this supposed to take, did they give you any estimates?”  Chin asked.

                           “They said about two hours.”  Steve looked down at Gracie and knew that would panic her.

                           Gracie’s eyes went wide, “Uncle Steve it has been about 3 hours since he went in, right?”  Steve said yes, but it had really been about 4 hours.

                           “Don’t worry. Danny is the strongest man I know.  He will be okay.” _Please Danny be okay. Don’t make me a liar._ 5 1/2 hours after he went in, the surgeon finally came out.  They all rose when the doctor approached.

                           “He made it through the surgery, but there were complications. We were able to make all the necessary repairs, but unfortunately not before it ruptured.  Right now he has to fight the infection.  We have given him a board spectrum antibiotic to combat the infection.”  The Doctor stopped.

                           “What aren’t you telling us?”  Rachel asked.

                           “Because his lungs were weakened from the exposure to Sarin Gas and the complications that extended the length of the surgery, Detective Williams is in critical condition and has been put on life support.  I would suggest you get as much rest as possible, the soonest he may regain consciousness is tomorrow morning.  I am sorry I don’t have better news. Do you have any questions?”  The Doctor asked.

                          “When can I be with him?”  Steve asked.

                           “We are settling him back in his room, and then we will come get you.”  The Doctor left the waiting room, with its occupants stunned.

                           Steve felt his knees about to give and the room spin. He walked out into the hall and almost collapsed.  He put his hand on the wall to hold himself up.  

                          “Steve, are you okay?” Kono had followed him.

                           “No I’m not.  Kono it is not fair.”  Steve sat down on a bench in the hallway.

                           “Talk to me boss, I am a good listener.”  Kono held his hand.

                           “Kono, I have been in love with Danny for a long time.  Last night I finally got up the nerve to tell him.”  Steve paused and took a deep breath, “Kono, Danny told me he loved me back.”  Steve put his head in his hands trying not to cry. “Kono we wasted so much time keeping who we are a secret.”  

                            Kono put her arms around him and said, “That’s wonderful boss.  Danny and you are so right for each other.  Don’t worry, Danny won’t leave you or Grace.”

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                            Two days had passed.  Danny’s fever would lower a little, but go right back up to 104.  He did regain consciousness periodically, but didn’t seem to realize that his Ohana was there.  Every time he woke, he reached for the ventilator.  Steve would grab his hands and gently pull them down until Danny lost consciousness again.  Danny’s life and death struggle was having a devastating Steve.  He was losing the man he loved, before they had a chance.  

                            “How is he doing?”  Steve looked up and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

                            “About the same,” Steve looked at her.  “Where’s Grace?”

                             “At school, I wanted to see Danny by myself.”  She responded.  “Steve, I also wanted to talk to you.”  Steve didn’t respond.  He was not in the mood to talk to her.  She was the one thing besides death that could take Danny away from him.  Steve looked at her and thought; _Just get out of his life, you can’t have him._ Steve realized at that moment that he wasn’t really angry at her, he was afraid of her.  Afraid that he could never completely have Danny while she was toying with his affections.  

                              “Steve, please don’t hurt him the way I do.  Danny’s a good man and deserves to be happy.  I want him to be happy.”  Rachel spoke quietly.

                               “You know about . . .”  Steve’s voice trailed. 

                                “I know that Danny is Bisexual.  He told me when we were dating.  Danny has always been honest with me.  As to you and him, I figured that out myself. The way you look at each other when you think no one is watching.  For Five-0 Detectives, you’re not very stealthy.   Even Grace has figured it out.”  Rachel smiled.

                                 “I love him Rachel, but if you still love him he will choose you.”  Steve could not look at her.

                                 “You’re wrong Steve.  The other night in the hospital after the Sarin incident he told me he had falling in love with someone else.  He didn’t tell me who, but I knew it was you.  Steve, Danny and I were a mistake from the beginning.  We fought all the time, we fight all the time.  We should have never have gotten married, but we did and we have Grace out of it and I would never change that.”  Rachel stopped.

                                “Danny and I fight all the time too,” Steve said sadly.

                                “It is not the same and you know it.  You hear us Steve, you are in the car.  You and Danny spar.  It is your version of foreplay.”  Rachel smiled.  “I will never regret loving Danny, but he is not mine.  He is yours.”    Rachel walked over and gave Steve a kiss on his forehead.  She walked over and spoke to Danny, “It is time to wake up; you are worrying everyone”  

                               “Rachel, thank you,” Steve smiled at her as she was leaving Danny’s room.

                               “Steve, you are in for a special treat.  Danny is an amazing lover,” She smiled and left.

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                               Steve had falling asleep all crunched up in the little couch next to Danny’s bed.  He was so exhausted he had slept through the night.  He had slept through Danny’s fever finally breaking. He had slept through the removal of the ventilator.  He finally woke when he heard Danny gently moan.  He was facing the wall so he didn’t realize that the ventilator was removed. “Danny, don’t touch it, It will be okay,” as Steve turned around he finally noticed the ventilator was gone and Danny was looking at him.

                             “Don’t touch what?”  Danny spoke with a hoarse voice.

                              Steve saw Danny’s temperature on the monitor it said 98.7.  Steve didn’t believe it, he put his hand on Danny’s forehead it was cool.  The nurse walked in to check Danny.  She smiled at Steve’s shocked face.  “What’s wrong, haven’t you ever seen a healthy man before?’  She laughed.

                              “How long was I asleep?”  Steve asked her.

                               “You were so tired from not sleeping the last few days, we didn’t have the heart to wake you so we were very quiet,” The nurse smiled.

                               “Someone want to let me in on the secret?”  Danny said. 

                               “You have been very sick Mr. Williams and your partner over there has not left your side for three days.  You are one very lucky man.”  The nurse finished taking the vitals.  “We will bring you up some breakfast soon.”    

                               “Stop staring at me, you are freaking me out,” Danny finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence.

                               Without speaking a word, Steve lowered the side railing of Danny’s bed.  Crawled in next to him, leaned on his side and pulled Danny close into him.  As he spooned Danny he lifted his mouth to Danny’s ear.  “I love you, but Danny this is twice in one week.  If you make me worry like this again, I will have to hurt you.”

_5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0 5.0_

                              Danny had walked into Steve’s house from his Doctor’s appointment.  He saw Steve on the lanai.  “Hey Babe, the Doctor signed my release papers I can return to work on Monday.  I can’t wait, I love being a kept man, but I am starting to go stir crazy. “  

                              Steve met him at the sliding glass door.  “Wow how did you get here so fast, I just saw you on the lounge chair.” 

                              “You’re 100 percent ready for active duty?”  Steve asked.

                               “Yes.”  Danny smiled.

                               “No restrictions?”

                               “None.”

                               Steve grabbed Danny, one hand on his back the other on his ass.  He leaned his head to kiss Danny.  It was passionate; Danny thought if Steve could have he would have swallowed him whole.  Danny went weak in the knees.    Steve pulled Danny’s T-shirt off.  He reached down and unbuttoned Danny’s pants and pushed them down, all the time continuing to kiss him.  Steve pulled his own shirt off and threw his shorts on the ground.   He pushed Danny to the floor and took his shoes and socks off.  He pulled Danny’s pants all the way off.   Both men were naked and fully erect.  

“                             Uhm Steve . . . don’t . . . you think . . . that we would be . . . uhm . . . be more comfortable . . . upstairs,” Danny could barely speak.  Steve was sliding down his body, licking and kissing all the way until he reached his cock.  

                              “Shut up Danny it is my turn,” Steve smiled up at him.

                              “Your turn for . . . Steven!!”  Steve had sucked the head of Danny’s cock and Danny nearly jumped out of his skin.

                              “My turn to see your face,” Steve replied. This time he put Danny completely in his mouth and moved slowly up and down.  Steve held Danny’s hips with his hands making him immobile.  When Steve could tell that Danny wasn’t going to last much longer he released his hands so Danny was free to thrust into Steve’s mouth. Danny took full advantage.  “Steve!”  Danny shouted out as a warning, but Steve didn’t stop sucking on him.  He wanted Danny to be one hundred percent satisfied.  

                               Danny lay on the floor panting.  Steve smiled at leaving his partner breathless, and then the drama of the last few weeks came flooding back.  “Danny, you okay?” Steve looked at Danny concerned.

                             “More than okay Babe, you don’t need to worry I am fine,” Danny smiled at Steve, pulled him down to kiss him.  Danny flipped Steve onto his back and returned the pleasure.  The weekend proceeded in much the much the same way.  Steve had to admit that Rachel was right, Danny was an amazing lover.  When it came to emotions, relationships and sex Steve had always been, as Danny put it, emotionally stunted.  Danny was, as he always is, passionate.  In one quiet moment Danny told Steve that amazing sex was like dancing, that if you just let go, enjoy the rhythm, and made sure your partner was enjoying it as well, sex could be great.  If you loved your partner, sex was amazing.

                            “Danny, our sex is amazing” Steve pulled Danny towards him and kissed him.

                            “I love you to, Neanderthal” Danny responded and another round of amazing sex began.      

The End.

 


End file.
